


Like Something Familiar (Nothing New)

by x_yehet_pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_yehet_pcy/pseuds/x_yehet_pcy
Summary: Chanyeol likes Kyungsoo on top of him. (Clean Ver.)





	Like Something Familiar (Nothing New)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt # 115  
> Notes: the shortest fest fic ive ever put out OOPS. i think about kyungsoo on top of chanyeol all the time,,,, ANYWAY happy congrats to takostation's second round <3333 lets enjoy this time too <333

A weight lands on top of Chanyeol with barely even a sound, or a shift. Kyungsoo weighs close to nothing when they’re together like this-- which shouldn’t really make sense because Kyungsoo is a small and compact body of good bones and lean muscles. But together like this…

It’s a Saturday and Chanyeol has finished his assignments early. Kyungsoo should be working. Chanyeol keeps his attention on his phone, scrolling through his instagram feed. There are puppies, trendy food, nice scenery from parks, concert shots, more puppies.. Nothing new.

Kyungsoo remains quiet and unmoving in his place, and Chanyeol lifts one hand to run his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair. It’s been growing longer lately, but it stays just as soft and fresh and dark and pretty and-- _attractive_ on Kyungsoo. Nothing new.

Kyungsoo’s skin is still a little cold from the shower he’d just taken, a nice contrast to Chanyeol’s sticky heated skin. It’s been hot lately-- it’s especially hot these days. Summer is a terrible time but Kyungsoo insists they always keep their windows open to let in fresh air instead of closing themselves up in airconditioning.

Harsh sunlight filters through their room’s windows and Chanyeol feels one more bead of sweat roll down his temple. But like this, with Kyungsoo just lying with him-- it’s perfect. And comfortable. Nothing new.

Chanyeol proposes, “You wanna watch a movie?” He puts his phone down at his side, brings his arms up, wraps them around Kyungsoo.

“I was thinking maybe a nap,” Kyungsoo mumbles in answer. Chanyeol was thinking about taking a shower of his own after Kyungsoo did, but he supposes the very slight coolness Kyungsoo shares with him through their clothes is enough. He hopes Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’s gross. He also hopes Kyungsoo gets to work as soon as possible when they wake up.

“You sure?”

Kyungsoo hums. He sounds sleepy already. Chanyeol feels his lips press against his chin in a small kiss.

“Good night, Chanyeol.”

The room is still too hot, the sunlight is still too bright. It isn’t night at all. “Good night, Kyungsoo.”

 

…

 

Chanyeol lies on his bed, eyes closed and headphones over his ears, listening to his and Kyungsoo’s latest cover. He revels in the sound of their voices harmonizing, melting his heart every time he hears it. They haven’t had time to do new covers, lately, they’ve both been too loaded with course work. At least they’ve already got tons done for him to listen to any time he wants. Chanyeol smiles.

As he’s humming along, a weight slowly settles on top of him. The weight shifts continuously for a few seconds before there’s stillness, a comforting, perfect fit. Nothing new.

Chanyeol opens his eyes, blinking and bleary, and when he looks down, he sees the top of Kyungsoo’s head, the tip of his nose where it’s pressed against Chanyeol’s shirt. It’s a sight that almost warms his heart more than the rich chocolate of Kyungsoo’s voice that’s booming through his headphones. Nothing new.

Kyungsoo lifts his head, rests his chin on Chanyeol’s chest, looks up at him. Their eyes meet as he snakes his hands up his sides, his chest, his cheeks, until he can take the headphones off of Chanyeol’s ears. He wears them himself. Chanyeol watches as Kyungsoo closes his eyes and presses his lips into a soft smile, humming. Kyungsoo likes the covers they make together, there’s no doubt about that. Nothing new.

“When are you planning to upload this?”

Chanyeol takes a few seconds to think. He wasn’t originally planning to post the song, even though they’ve had it playing on loop for the entire night they’d finished it. It’d feel too intimate, still feels too intimate-- a song Chanyeol’s always dedicated to Kyungsoo secretly. But this kind of happiness and beauty deserves to be shared to the world, he thinks idealistically.

“After dinner.”

Kyungsoo cracks open one eye to look at him. “It’s afternoon.”

“We’re gonna take a nap,” Chanyeol declares instead of proposing.

“Oh,” is all Kyungsoo says, sounds and looks pleased. He lets Chanyeol take the headphones off of him to be put to the side.

Kyungsoo snuggles closer. Chanyeol kisses the top of his head. “Okay.”

 

…

 

Chanyeol turns from lying on his right side to lying on his back, having been awakened by the sound of their room’s door opening and closing softly. They really should have it fixed-- even the most careful of efforts to keep quiet in the middle of the night don’t do. It’s creaky and loud and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to spend money to have it repaired. Nothing new.

Chanyeol almost slips right back asleep when he feels hands patting at his chest and hears a whispered _I’m home, Chanyeol-ah._ Kyungsoo’s voice sounds tired, he must have overstayed at the library tonight again, and Chanyeol is concerned for all of the few seconds it takes for Kyungsoo to lie on top of him. “Good night.” A kiss to his chest. Nothing new.

Chanyeol wants to kiss Kyungsoo good night, too, but his unconsciousness is literally pulling him back into its arms, so he hopes if he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo too, it would be enough for Kyungsoo to be dragged into rest, too. Kyungsoo deserves rest, and comfortable sleep at that. Chanyeol hopes he’s comfortable to sleep on for Kyungsoo. He works so hard all the time. Nothing new.

He doesn’t understand the words Kyungsoo whispers to him anymore. He hopes it isn’t anything important. He also hopes it’s an _I love you_ . It’s probably a _sweet dreams._

Chanyeol sleeps well.

 

…

 

Kyungsoo is lying on his side, and so is Chanyeol. They’re looking at each other.

Chanyeol has no idea how long they’ve been staring at each other just like this, no unnecessary sounds, no unnecessary movements, no words or voices or fidgeting. Just small comforting touches-- to Chanyeol’s cheek, to Kyungsoo’s lips, to Chanyeol’s arm, to Kyungsoo’s wrist, to Chanyeol’s chest, to Kyungsoo’s neck. Nothing new.

Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol’s hand into his own, presses it against his cheek. Chanyeol revels in the smooth softness of Kyungsoo’s skin under his palm. Kyungsoo squeezes his hand, squeezes his eyes shut, only now belatedly flushing from the attention. Nothing new.

Chanyeol’s missed him. He’s missed Kyungsoo so much.

It’s shallow. They’ve literally been coming home to the same room and sleeping on the same bed every single day and every single night. But they’ve been too busy for the entire of this week-- not just this week, this month? Two months? It feels like they’ve barely given each other any attention, which isn’t true. They don’t need sex to express love with their bodies.

Chanyeol thought for sure that once they’d finished their finals, they’d be all over each other as soon as possible. Instead, here they are just lying together, all soft and hesitant touches that speak louder than words really could. That’s how they are. Nothing new.

The very same time Kyungsoo starts moving, Chanyeol starts pulling him over, and he has Kyungsoo on top of him in a second. It’s an amazing feeling to think they can need each other equally like this, that they can want each other just like this. Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo has missed him, too, and that makes him cling tighter, press Kyungsoo against him harder. “I missed you,” Chanyeol says, even though it doesn't need to be said aloud anymore.

Kyungsoo nods, though, his hair soft against Chanyeol’s chin. Even though it doesn't need to be said anymore either, Kyungsoo replies. “I missed you, too.”

Chanyeol sighs. One day, when they’ll both be busier with actual real life and jobs and money and concerns after graduation, what will happen? Chanyeol can’t imagine anything but them sleeping together like this forever. It’s a scary thing to think about. “Can we just lie like this for a while?”

He wishes _a while_ can last forever.

Kyungsoo hums and presses his lips to Chanyeol’s ear. “Okay.”

 

…

 

Chanyeol stirs awake when he feels Kyungsoo’s body shifting against his. He forces his eyes open to see if Kyungsoo is okay, and he regrets it immediately when the sunlight burns his eyes. His vision is blurry when he looks down, only to see Kyungsoo blinking up at him just as blearily. They wake up together like this in mornings a lot during the rare times they both get enough sleep and don’t need to be rudely awakened by alarms. Nothing new.

“Good morning,” Chanyeol whispers, laughs when Kyungsoo crinkles his nose, smiles when Kyungsoo kisses his chest in response. They can never really stand each other’s morning breaths. It’s fine, though, Kyungsoo’s smile blinds him just as much as the stupid sunlight did just now, only this is more welcomed and actually wakes Chanyeol up. During days when he thinks he can’t really go on anymore, Kyungsoo is enough to have him up and running with motivation. Nothing new.

“I have to talk to a professor today for some extra credit,” Kyungsoo tells him, voice rough and deep, but sounding a little displeased. Like maybe he’d much rather stay in bed with Chanyeol for the rest of the day. Chanyeol would prefer that, too. Nothing new.

Kyungsoo, in his languor, takes about three attempts to successfully get up and off of Chanyeol-- he whines, Kyungsoo groans.

He doesn’t have anything planned to do for today, but Kyungsoo is already gathering his change of clothes for a shower, and in less than half an hour he’ll be gone. Maybe he’ll cook for Kyungsoo, both breakfast and dinner, or maybe he’ll study that new song Kyungsoo’s been hinting at him for them to cover, or maybe he’ll go with Kyungsoo to the campus even if they both need time away from there. Chanyeol woke up feeling relaxed and good and bright and warm. Today feels like it’s gonna be a good day.

“Do you wanna come with me to uni?” comes Kyungsoo’s voice from the bathroom.

Well, there’s that decision down. He'll cook and study songs another time.

“Only if you let me shower with you!”

Kyungsoo’s gonna give in. Nothing new.


End file.
